


The ballad of Mona Lisa

by Loaded_god_complex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaded_god_complex/pseuds/Loaded_god_complex
Summary: Sam gives you a call for a hunt, and things get a little odd





	The ballad of Mona Lisa

“She paints her fingers with a close precision, he starts to notice empty bottles of gin, and takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for" the sound of your phones ringtone, your favorite song, the ballad of Mona Lisa, wakes you up. You had just finished a vamp hunt the previous night and were completely exhausted. You looked at your phone to see who was calling, and get practically blinded by the bright light. It takes you a second to get used to it, once you do you see that it's Sam Winchester, your best friend's little brother. You haven't heard from either of them for a few weeks, so you figured they were attempting to stop another apocalypse. No joke, it seemed they either started or stoped an apocalypse every other week. You press answer and put it on speaker. " you better have a damm good reason for calling I am tired as hell" you say in a sleepy voice, "umm, well we might need some help on this hunt I don't know if I can handle dean by myself..." he answers "ugh, fine where are you guys?" You reply. he says he'll text you the address, and you both say good bye. 

You were on the road again, but luckily they were only a few hours away, and with the way you drive, you managed to get there in an hour. You walked over to the door of the room that Sam said they were in and knocked. You hear someone barking along with a dog. You look to your left and see dean and a German shepherd at the window. Sam opens the door and greets you "hi Y/N! I'm really sorry I had to bother you but... yeah..." the dog came over to you the second you walked into the room, sniffing you, and dean walked over after the dog was done and grabbed your arm and started sniffing your wrist. "Hi Y/N how are you?" He says dropping your arm. And giving you a hug "Hey dean I'm fine how have things been?" You ask, shooting a sideways glance at Sam "things have been fine, you want a beer?" he says, you shake your head and he goes back to sit at the table, where you assume he was sitting before he started barking at you. You look at Sam wondering what the hell was happening. He suddenly says " how about me and Y/N go get some food?" Dean nods, and the two of you walk to a nearby fast food place. He explains as you walk about how Dean drank something that turned him into a human dog for a while, so he could talk to the dogs about what they saw, when they saw the monster. Unfortunately it has some side affects, causing him to act the way he is. You get the food and walk back, dean is sleeping curled up in a ball on the end of the bed. You put the food down and sam walked over to him, gently shaking his shoulder. Dean wakes and jumps up, as if he's embarrassed about being caught taking a nap. But he sees the food and runs over the dog at his side. You give him some food and give the dog some too. You all eat, once you finish you get up "Y/N where are you going?" Dean asks "I'm going to bed," you say, "did you get a room already?" Sam says, "uhh... well... I was just going to sleep in my car, I don't have a lot of cash left so I'm going to save it on food and gas," you say " nope, you and me can share a bed, haven't we done it before? When we were stuck in that motel with only one room left, that only had one bed? We'll be fine." Dean says "uhh ok I guess that works, thanks dean, be right back got to go get my stuff." You say, walking out of the motel room. when you get back you change into pajamas and you all settle into bed. Sam and the dog take one, you and Dean taking the other. You lay down on the left side of the bed and Dean curls up on the bottom of the right side. You all fall asleep.

You wake up in the morning to see Sam and the dog gone. You figured they went out for a run, Sam was saying how it was nice to finally have someone to run with seeing as Dean never ran, unless it was for his life. Which with him being a hunter and all, was quite a lot. The door was closer to Sam's bed and you were facing it. You turn around to see Dean and see that he is right next to you facing away still asleep, you thought. You get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom, and trip on one of the boys bags, bringing you crashing to the floor. Dean wakes up and starts laughing. You get up, your face probably glowing red, and walk to the bathroom.   
"Y/N the mighty hunter! Bested by my bag!" Dean laughs. you take a shower and get ready, and walk out of the bathroom, ready to be defensive. "Hey Y/N you ok?" Dean asks, "that seemed pretty hard." He continued. " well I probably bruised my knee, but fine"   
-The next day-  
Nothing happened yesterday except research, the most boring thing about this job. But you and the boys had also went to a vegan bakery, apparently Dean knew he would find something evil in a vegan bakery. You guys also went to the kennel to question a few dogs. As you were leaving Dean Let all the dogs out, so to be the annoying person you were, you sang who let the dogs out, the entire way back. You had left the dog in the hotel, and when you all got back he had gotten into the trash. Luckily there wasn't much in there so there wasn't much to clean, so it only took a minute. By then they figured out what they were dealing with and where, so you prepared to fight it. Later that night you went to the place and went in. You split up to cover more ground. You were looking into a room when something hit you in the back of the head and your vision went dark. 

You woke up sitting on the floor tied to a pole, with a splitting headache . You could see Dean, tied up, a few yards away looking relieved that you had woken up, but still looking worried.  
You look around and realize you're in a kitchen, and sams on the other side of the room on the floor unconscious. There's a man standing not to far away with his back to you, and he's talking to dean, saying something about a cure. He has a accent you can't quite place, probably Australian or British, you've never been good with accents. He starts talking about to eating human heart and turns around. He sees your awake and says, "well hello" he says to you, "how nice of your pretty little friend to join us" he says to Dean. "Well don't take this the wrong way, but i have to kill both of you now, before dinner, and seeing as your little boyfriend here is a dog, I was thinking a wolf would be the perfect way to take you both out." He says to you, he grabs something behind him and brings it to his mouth. You look away in disgust as he eats an animal heart, whole. He starts to advance towards Dean, but suddenly Dean jumps up and dives for his gun, not to far away, on the ground. He must've had a knife tucked into his sleeve. The guy jumps after him but dean gets there first and is up and running for it, leaving you and Sam behind. The guy looks at you and unties you while holding on to your hair. He reties your hands behind your back before you get a chance to do anything, and pulls you by your hair outside the place and yells "hey dog boy! I got the girl! Now give yourself up before I slit her throat!" He yells holding a knife to your throat. Dean appears with something in his hand, you yell " no Dean run don't do it!!" But the guy covers your mouth so you can't yell. Dean says, "well buddy you just messed with the wrong person." And blows into the thing in his hand, but nothing happens. The guy starts to laugh, but then a pack of dogs come around the corner running towards you and the guy. He pushes you to the dogs, trying to get them to come after you instead of him, but they just run around you and attack him. Dean runs over to you, cuts you free, and gives you a hug "are you ok?" He asks, "for a little but there I thought I was going to lose you." He continued, "yeah I'm fine, what about you?" You say " I'll be fine, let's go check on Sammy." He says. You both walk in and wake sam up, and then walk back to the room. The three of you get cleaned up and ready for bed. You use the same sleeping arrangement you used the night before. 

The next morning you all wake up and get ready to go. You go out for breakfast, and the boys gave you extra cash, so you wouldn't have to sleep in the car, after you all ate you got up to go, " bye guys, call me if you ever need anything on a hunt!" You say cheerfully " sure Y/N see you soon" Sam answers "see you around Y/N" Dean says giving you a hug. You walk back to your car and get ready to find another case, you were hoping for an easy salt and burn but you didn't know what you were going to get.


End file.
